


Drow's Pet

by Jathis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collars, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Mud, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drow by the name of Gabriel playing with a slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drow's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write original things.
> 
> They are not very nice things sometimes.

The Drow watched as the Forest Elf squirmed around, grunting uselessly in his bonds, unable to do anything but tire himself out. He was a muscular specimen, his tanned body rippling and shifting with every pull and shifting of his body. A gift from the surface; Gabriel had decided to keep him for himself for now.  
  
The Elf was kept naked and under heavy restraint, his collar a thick piece of iron welded shut around his throat. A chain attached to the collar was attached to the ground in front of him, keeping him down on his knees. A leather armbinder kept his arms together behind his back, a metal ring at the bottom where his hands were. Another chain was attached to this ring and to the ground, keeping him down from the front and the back.  
  
He was kept in the darkness by a strip of leather tied firmly over his eyes, his mouth kept wide open by a silver spider gag. He reacted positively to Gabriel’s crop against his bare flesh, yelping and crying out whenever he was struck, his chest heaving as he shook his head, drool spilling from his open mouth profusely, shaming him as the drool landed on his chest and the ground.

The Elf let out a garbled cry of protest as Gabriel grabbed him by the back of his head, forcing him to lean forward, forcing his own cock into his slave’s open mouth. The Elf was soon grunting and gargling against the Drow’s cock, unable to do anything but endure the rough face fucking, his toes curling as his head bobbed up and down forcefully, choking on it at times.  
  
“Good boy…such a filthy little slut…” Gabriel cooed, gripping his slave’s hair tightly, ramming him onto his cock without mercy, ignoring the slave’s garbled and wet cries and groans. He pulled his cock out of his mouth only when he was about to cum, aiming it so that he came onto the heavily panting Elf’s face, smiling at the way he shuddered, shaking his head in feeble protest. “Slut!”  
  
The Forest Elf whimpered, coughing weakly as he shivered at the sensation of cum rolling down his cheek and nose, unable to do anything else.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometimes Gabriel allowed his slave to have some freedom. On these days he had the Elf put in new restraints, binding his arms at his sides and tying his ankles together. The blindfold and spider gag however were left on and the Elf was roughly dumped into a small mud pit, left to wriggle and squirm around while Gabriel watched, snickering at the way the dark substance clung to the other’s tan and muscular body.  
  
He always liked watching the way the strong Elf was reduced to such a humiliating state, panting and whimpering as he squirmed around in the mud, unable to get very far in the sticky substance. He felt that it showed the Elf exactly what his place was in this new world and he smiled to himself, occasionally shouting insults out to the miserable slave.  
  
“Come here, pig!” Gabriel called out, removing the belt from his pants. He watched as the Elf grunted and wiggled around, awkwardly rolling onto his side for a moment, flopping down with a wet splash back into the mud before making his way blindly over to the cruel Drow, gasping for air as he mewled.  
  
“Ass in the air, piggy Elf!” He narrowed his eyes when the Elf hesitated, snapping the belt sharply in warning. With a muffled sob the Elf slowly raised his ass up as high ass he could, trembling as he waited for punishment. He let out a pitiful wail as the belt came down on his raised ass, whimpering as he tried to get away from the punishing blows, merely urging Gabriel to keep beating him with his movements.   
  
The Drow couldn’t help but find pleasure in the tortured Elf’s screams and he beat him until his ass was bright red, throbbing long after the last blow had come down on it. Wordlessly he crouched down and grabbed his captive’s hair, forcing his face down into the mud, watching as he struggled anew, bubbles rising and popping on the surface. Eventually he released him, allowing him to raise his head up and gasp for air. “Poor little piggy Elf…” he taunted.


End file.
